


Interdependence (Day)

by Vulcanprincess221b



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanprincess221b/pseuds/Vulcanprincess221b
Summary: Dr. Brackish Okun and his boyfriend Dr. Milton Isaacs have received some interesting news. This news may turn their lives around. For better or worse.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be a fix it fic. It is just me entertaining my fantasies. Any mention of non-canonical bisexual characters is me indulging myself. Hope you enjoy!

“Tell me, Brackish!” Milton demanded. 

The two men were fiddling with items around the lab, when Brackish had told Milton that he had had a super-top-secret meeting with the Chief of Operations at Area 51. 

“I told you, I can’t tell you.” Brackish looked at Milton with a sly smile and turned back to his work. 

Milton eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. He approached Brackish from behind; wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and rested his chin on his shoulder. He then turned his head so that his lips were lightly brushing Brackish’s ear, “Come on, baby,” he whispered playfully. “you know you want to tell me.” 

Brackish stepped back slightly, turning to face his boyfriend he bit his bottom lip coyly. “Milty, baby you know what that does to me, you naughty boy.” Brackish took this opportunity to change the subject and ran with it. He grabbed Milton’s hand and pulled him close to his body and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped his arm free arm around Milton’s lower back and held him close. Milton pulled back. 

“Baby, this isn’t the time or the place for that!” Milton objected, but it was clear from his shortness of breath and the half smile on his face that he was not as eager to end the kiss as his objection would imply. “Please, just tell me.” He added breathlessly, still holding Brackish’s hand. 

Brackish sighed. “Alright, but you’re not going to like it.” Brackish squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “We are apparently getting interns.” Brackish told him. 

“Well, that’s great!” Milton responded with excitement. “I’ve been telling you I need an assistant for a while...” Brackish cut him off. 

“Girls...Milton...young girls from the university. We’re going to be receiving young female college interns.” Brackish let go of Milton’s hand and continued his work. Milton looked at him curiously. He knew that any other man would be excited to work with young, wide-eyed girls as interns. Not Brackish, too much of a distraction from his work. “You’re enough of a distraction for me, baby.” He’d respond. Milton rolled his eyes at the thought of Brackish’s response and chuckled a bit before resuming his own work. 

** 

Brackish and Milton had been together for decades. They were best friends and romantic partners. There was no one in the world who knew Brackish better than Milton did, and vice versa. They talked about everything, from their shared interest in alien biology, to their experiences in school, to eschatology and their beliefs about the world. One thing they almost never talked about, though, was girls. Both men had admitted years ago that they were bisexual, (at least bi-curious in Brackish’s case), but that conversation ended rather quickly, after Milton admitted he had had sex with women in his youth. Brackish had wanted to be Milton’s first. Milton was his, he had admitted after their first intimate encounter many decades ago. This was a discussion long since forgotten. That is until Brackish brought it up again later that evening. 

“Milton, do you ever miss having sex with women?” 

Milton looked at him with a look of guilt and embarrassment. “Brackish, you know you are the absolute love of my life. Having sex with you...no, making love with you is so utterly satisfying and fantastic I would never want to change a thing...” 

“But...?” Brackish interrupted him. 

“But having sex with women is different. With you it’s a little rough and very masculine. Which is a good thing” he added quickly. “A very good thing; but having sex with women is gentle and feminine. The female body is soft, curvy and full of mystery. Not to mention, boobs are fun to play with.” Milton giggled. “For a man, pleasure comes easily, we’ve got this incredibly sensitive rod protruding from our bodies just waiting to be touched; but for women, their pleasure doesn’t come nearly as easily. It’s kind of like a puzzle to figure out where and how to touch, to kiss, to lick.” 

Listening to his boyfriend speak like this was starting to turn Brackish on. He could tell that Milton was also becoming aroused by the look in his eyes. He wanted to turn that arousal around, from thinking about women, to thinking about him. Of course, that wouldn’t take much. All he had to do was remind him how much he loves their rough, masculine sex. The sex that left them both satisfied without taking too much brain power. The sex that Brackish really wanted right now. He was going to have to wait though, because they both had a meeting with the Chief of Operations about their incoming interns. 

** 

Brackish had always been a little socially awkward. His relationship with Milton started out very slowly, Brackish had a hard time catching cues from Milton that he was interested in pursuing more than friendship. With time and a lot of patience on Milton’s part, Brackish learned to understand exactly what Milton was trying to express without words. He knew Milton’s every thought; every wink, smirk and furrow of his brow had a specific meaning behind it that Brackish had had years to decipher. For this reason (mostly), he was incredibly anxious about the prospect of working with an intern. This new person would most likely have a completely different set of mannerisms and quirks that Brackish would have to learn to interpret. Hopefully, this person wouldn’t be too demanding of his attention. 

As the two men walked to the Chief's office, they held hands. It was an incredible feeling to be able to walk through the hallways at Area 51 holding hands; as they had for many decades felt they needed to hide their love from the public eye. 

They entered the office and were immediately directed to sit down. “Yes, thank you both for coming in.” The Chief started. “I just wanted to let you know that we have the names of your interns.” 

Anxiety started to burn inside Brackish’s stomach, and he gripped Milton’s hand tight. Milton rubbed his thumb over Brackish’s hand reassuringly and nodded his head, prompting the Chief to continue. 

“Their names are Mandy Stevens and Kat Hayes.” The Chief informed them. “They are students of Xenobiology and Xenoanthropology respectively, at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas School of Public Health.” he continued. “Dr. Okun, you’ll be working with Mandy, as she is interested in your work dissecting alien specimen. Dr. Isaacs, Kat will be working with you in your attempts to repair that alien spacecraft you’ve been working on. Have them do whatever it is you need them to do. They’re staying in one of our on-site dorms free of charge, so they need to earn their keep.” 

Brackish felt his face flush. “And Doctors?” The Chief continued. “They are arriving here tomorrow at 0900. They will be your responsibility, so make sure they are safe. That’s all, you’re dismissed.” 

**

The next morning the boys awoke before 0600. “Let’s have a quick shower before we need to get ready.” Brackish suggested, winking at his boyfriend. 

“Okay, baby, but we’ve got lots of time, can we make it a long one?” Milton asked sweetly. “It’ll help calm your nerves, anyway.

Brackish smirked at his boyfriend. “Heh, you’re probably right.” Brackish had had trouble sleeping that night because of constant anxiety regarding the arrival of his new intern. He knew a good romp in the sack...er..shower would do him well.

Brackish watched as Milton disrobed and turned on the water. He couldn’t help staring at him. Milton didn’t have well toned muscles or a chiseled chin, but damn he loved Milton’s body; and the way he knew Milton could make his body feel made his knees weak and his cock ache. He looked longingly at Milton’s almost fully hardened cock and his mouth started to water.

“I know what you’re thinking, baby, but I don’t think that’s the best way to calm your nerves.” Milton said softly. He helped Brackish off with his clothes and set them down on the chair by the shower. He took Brackish’s hand and led him into the industrial sized shower that they shared, and closed the glass door. Milton wrapped his arms around Brackish’s neck and pulled him close. He let himself feel the hot water pouring down his back and kissed Brackish on the lips. He reached for the body wash that was sitting on a ledge. He loved the smell of this body wash, it was from the Old Spice Wild Collection, and the smell brought back many memories of previous shower escapades with Brackish. Milton poured a little of the body wash onto his palm and began rubbing it onto Brackish’s body; starting with his neck, rubbing and massaging his shoulders, down to his chest where he stopped briefly to pinch one of Brackish’s sensitive nipples. This made Brackish squirm a bit, and Milton chuckled softly. Milton continued to lather Brackish. He had almost made it to Brackish’s stomach when he heard him make a stifled sound.

“Mmm.” Brackish was becoming impatient. Milton knew this and was still determined to finish lathering his boyfriend. Milton was also very aroused, but he knew that the pace of his overtures would dictate the satisfaction of the climax, for both of them.

Finally, Milton reached Brackish’s pelvis, but he wasn’t done teasing yet. He poured a little bit more body wash onto his palm and began rubbing it into the short hairs above Brackish’s attentive cock. From the sound of Brackish’s breathing above him, Milton understood how desperately Brackish wanted him to touch his most sensitive area. Milton was going to give in soon. But first he needed to rub a little body wash on himself. He did this decidedly much quicker than he had done for Brackish; focusing on his lower abdomen and pelvic area. 

When he was finished lathering himself, he again wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and pulled him close. This time he aligned their hips so that their cocks were slotted next to each other. Milton began thrusting gently, increasing his speed and friction as Brackish’s sighs and moans became more and more desperate. He wanted to keep a steady pace so that he and Brackish would last longer. He wanted to provide Brackish with steady pleasure that filled him with feelings of calmness and security, instead of intense pleasure that might increase his anxiety.

As Brackish’s moans became more desperate, it was getting harder and harder for Milton to stop himself from reaching his climax. He wanted Brackish to reach his first, so he reached down to grip both of their cocks in his hand and began rubbing them together at the same pace he was thrusting his hips.

“Mmm, baby that’s so good, I am so close.” Brackish whispered softly into Milton’s ear. Milton was relieved to hear that Brackish was so close to the edge, because he wasn’t going to be able to stave off the inevitable for much longer. 

Soon, Brackish’s breathing became uneven and his sighs of pleasure became moans of impending climax. Milton used his pinky and ring finger to rub at Brackish’s perineum and at his balls that were rapidly becoming closer and closer to his body. Milton was so focused on helping Brackish reach his climax that he had almost completely forgotten about his own. He continued to rub their cocks together with his hand until he heard the words he was waiting for.

“Mmmm, baby I’m coming!” Brackish blurted out with his eyes shut tight. He threw his head back and barely missed the back wall of the shower. MIlton watched as stream after stream of Brackish’s come washed over his hand and his cock. That was enough for Milton. He felt himself reach the edge and allowed himself to join his lover in feelings of intense ecstasy. He held Brackish as they both rode out their orgasms. Whispered moans of “I love you” could barely be comprehended over the sounds of blood rushing in his ears, but he knew it was true. He felt the same way. Has for many decades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet their new interns, there is some domestic fluff, and some explicit smut. Let's just say Milton is a horny bastard. Enjoy :)

By the time the boys had dried off from their shower, gotten dressed and had eaten a quick breakfast, it was nearly time to meet the new interns. 

As they made their way back to the Chief’s office, Milton turned to Brackish. Milton recognized the look of distress in his boyfriend’s face. “Baby?” Milton started calmly. “Just take a few deep breaths and remember I’m right here with you.”

“I’ve never been good at talking to girls.” Brackish muttered. “Never been good at talking to anyone, really, but girls...I don’t understand them at all.”

Milton chuckled and gave Brackish’s hand a quick squeeze and planted a kiss on his cheek before opening the door to the Chief’s office. “You’ll be great, just be yourself.” They entered the office and as soon as Brackish saw the girls they would be working with, his anxiety surged. They both saw the girls at the same time. Both of the girls were wearing tight jeans and a loose T-shirt, one of the girls was slightly curvier than the other and had short dark purple hair. The other girl had shoulder-length blonde hair and he couldn’t help but notice her ass was perky and tight inside her jeans. Brackish noted that both girls were rather easy on the eyes. Both girls looked like they were also quite anxious.

Brackish felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand again and he immediately felt calmer; more confident. He tried to keep in mind the feelings of pure relaxation and bliss that he was experiencing mere hours earlier. He smiled awkwardly at the memory. The curvier girl must have misinterpreted his smile as a greeting. She walked up to the two men and introduced herself. 

“Hi, um...I...I’m Mandy and this is my roommate Kat.” Mandy held out her hand for Brackish to shake but he wasn’t prepared to shake hands. His hands were quite sweaty, so he mildly waved at her, dismissing her hand. 

“Yeah, hi...I’m Brack...uh..Dr. Okun....um...but I guess you can just call me uh...Brackish..heh.” Brackish kept looking back and forth between Mandy and Kat. 

Milton stared at both of the girls, “Heh...I guess you must be Kat.” He commented to the girl with the blonde hair. “Is that short for Katherine?”

“Umm...no...actually it’s kind of embarrassing,” Kat responded. “It’s actually short for Katyusha. It’s Russian…” 

“Oh, like from that old Soviet song?” Milton asked.

“Yeah…” Kat answered, smiling slightly “but my parents are not communists I swear! They just liked the name! I almost never go by that name though.”

“It’s a beautiful name.” Milton said, smiling sweetly at Kat.

“Yeah, and Mandy is short for Mandolin. Yeah, I’m just kidding.” Mandy giggled. “Actually, it’s just Mandy.”

The four of them laughed, and Brackish felt much calmer. 

“I hate to interrupt,” The Chief commented. “But Mandy and Kat need to get settled into their dorm.”

Brackish looked from Milton to Kat and Mandy, to the Chief then back to Kat and Mandy. “Alright then I guess we’ll see you two later...heh...” Brackish tried to do finger guns, but was more awkward than cool.

The Chief walked out of the office with Kat and Mandy following. The boys looked at each other with hopeful, interested expressions, and soon left the office to go back to their own dorm.

When they got back to their room, the boys had a serious discussion while sitting on the couch. Brackish rested his head in Milton’s lap and Milton combed through Brackish’s hair with his fingers. 

“They’re kinda hot, don’t you think?” Brackish asks coyly. 

“Not feeling so anxious anymore, baby?” Milton replies.

“Are you kidding?” Brackish blurts out. “Now I’m even more nervous.”

The boys chuckle and continue chatting idly while they watch junk TV.

**

The next morning, the boys got ready for their first day working with their interns. The buzz of anxiety was constant in Brackish’s mind, not to mention his stomach. MIlton tried to force Brackish to eat something before they left. 

“Baby, if you don’t eat anything, you’re going to regret it later.” Milton commented. “You know how you get by noon if you don’t have breakfast.”

Brackish knew exactly what Milton was talking about. He could get extremely ornery if he didn’t have anything in his stomach. However, he was afraid he would throw up anything he attempted to eat at this point. He looked at Milton with a worried expression.

“I’ll make you a smoothie.” Milton suggested. “Would you drink it if I made one? At least it’s something.” Brackish smiled sweetly at Milton and Milton kissed him on the cheek before heading over to the counter that held the Vitamix blender. They had gotten this during one of MIlton’s health kicks. He had made maybe five smoothies with it, though they had had it for about 2 years now. Milton plugged the blender in and collected all the fruits he knew Brackish would want in a smoothie. A few strawberries, blueberries and raspberries, a whole apple, half a banana (the rest of which he popped in his own mouth and ate quickly). He put some spinach and chia seeds in the mix too, for roughage. Brackish probably wouldn’t even notice. He put the washed fruits in the blender, added milk and turned it on. The noise of the blender was obviously irritating Brackish. “It’s almost done, baby. It just needs a few more seconds. I’m sorry it’s irritating, but you don’t want a chunky smoothie.”

When the smoothie was done mixing, Milton poured three-fourths of it into a glass, and brought it over for Brackish to try. 

“Blech!.” Brackish shouted after his first swallow. “It’s not sweet enough!” 

Milton sighed and went to the cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of agave nectar. “This will have to do.” He said as he squeezed the bottle over Brackish’s glass. “Natural sweetener, for my naturally sweet boy.” 

Brackish smirked at him, mixed in the sweetener with a spoon, and continued to drink the smoothie. Milton drank the remainder of the smoothie that was left in the blender, unsweetened. 

“Baby, do we have time for a quickie?” Brackish asked. “Might help my nerves.”

Milton laughed out loud. “Babe, I have to be in the lab in less than 10 minutes.” he punctuated the first “in” to express the urgency of their departure. Brackish pouted, downed the rest of his smoothie, and the two of them left the dorm to begin their descent to the labs.

**

“I’ll see you this evening, baby.” Milton said as he kissed Brackish on the cheek. The two men went to their separate labs.

Kat was waiting in Milton’s lab. She was wearing an Area 51 standard issue lab coat and protective goggles which she wore on the top of her head. “Hi Dr. Isaacs! I’m really excited and nervous to start working with you today!”

“Don’t get too excited.” Milton said with a smirk. “Today is going to mostly be filling out forms and contracts. You know, liability waivers, non-disclosure agreements, fun stuff like that.” Milton smiled reassuringly to Kat. “You’ll also be watching a few safety videos, and doing a couple simulations of emergency situations. When I say a couple, I really mean about 23.” Milton winked at Kat.

Kat smiled back at him sweetly. “What is Mandy going to be doing today?” She asked as she turned to take a look at the alien spacecraft.

“Oh, same thing, really.” Milton responded, his gaze drifted from the back of her head to her ass which he could see the shape of through her pants and lab coat. He let himself stare at it for a few seconds, licking his lips slightly, before she turned around to face him. Luckily, he had returned his gaze to her face before she turned around. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter, but he had always had a thing for women’s asses. 

At different points throughout the day, as Kat worked on filling out forms and going through safety videos and simulations, Milton couldn’t help but watch her. It had been a while since he had really had a lot of interaction with a woman, and his thoughts crept back to his conversation with Brackish the other day. About how interesting and fantastic sex was with women. At one point, while Kat was bending over to pick up a pen she had dropped on the floor, Milton, again, gazed at her and imagined grabbing her by her sweet, tight ass, bending her over the table and fucking her until she came, until she screamed his name. Shit. He was getting horny, he still had 2 hours until he could go back to his dorm and take care of his little problem. He thought about going into the lab’s safety shower and turning on the cold water, but that would look suspicious. He tried to think about other things, like the alien he knew Brackish had been dissecting, he tried to think about how bad it smelled and how disgusting the guts looked all over the floor of Brackish’s lab. It helped for a moment, but then those guts turned into clothes scattered on the floor of his mind. He was reminded of a time he and Brackish had made a bit of a mess of their own in Brackish’s lab. His plan had failed and he was horny again. He needed to get out of the lab. Make an excuse. He walked over to where Kat was still finishing up the simulations, and gently put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. “Sorry to interrupt your progress, but I’m not feeling well, and I am going to head back to my room and lie down for a little while.” He said anxiously. 

“Oh, Okay.” Kat responded, glancing at him quickly before resuming her work. “I hope you feel better.”

“Thanks. See you later.” Milton said as he left the lab.

When Milton got back to the dorm, he checked the time.  _ Damnit _ , he thought. Brackish wouldn’t be back for another hour and a half. He could really use a quick fuck. He’d have to take care of his problem on his own.

He decided to go into the bedroom that he shared with Brackish and pleasure himself on their bed. He stripped himself down, laid down on the bed, opened the drawer on his nightstand and took out the vibrating prostate stimulator that Brackish had bought for him, along with a bottle of lubricant. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand. He rubbed some of the lube on the stimulator. The rest of it he rubbed into his needy hole. He fingered his asshole and got himself ready for the stimulator. When he was ready, he turned the stimulator on and inserted it into his asshole.

“Fuck, that’s good.” He moaned to himself as the stimulator began to vibrate against his prostate, causing his cock to harden and leak precome. He let himself enjoy the vibrations, and the straining pressure and tension he felt from his aching cock, before he indulged himself by grasping his dripping member, tugging gently; using his precome as additional lubricant.

He leaned his head back against the headboard, and moaned with relief as he continued rubbing and tugging his desperate cock.

Since he was by himself; not worried about helping someone else reach their orgasm, Milton focused on chasing his own. Afterall, he wanted a quick release, and focusing on his pleasure was the best way to do it by himself. He knew it wasn’t going to take long; not with the prostate stimulator vibrating inside his asshole. It only took a little over ten minutes of him massaging and tugging at his cock for him to reach his climax. He came over his stomach and hand; wiped it up with a dirty t-shirt, took out and turned off the prostate stimulator, wiped it down and put it back in the drawer. 

Feeling sated, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a post orgasm slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milton feels a little guilty for something; the girls come over for dinner; Brackish loves his domestic boyfriend.

Milton awoke to the sound of the front door slamming. 

“Milton!?” Brackish yelled. 

Milton opened his eyes and quickly grabbed the flat sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. Brackish walked in the bedroom and saw his boyfriend sitting half awake on the side of the bed. “What happened, baby?” Brackish asked with a concerned expression. “I was waiting for you in the atrium for over 20 minutes. I finally went into your lab and found it empty, save for your new intern. I asked her where you were. She said you went home because you weren’t feeling well. You were fine this morning. What’s going on?”

Milton looked at him sheepishly. “Heh. I guess your anxiety rubbed off on me, I was feeling a bit...uh..nauseated. Yeah, but I’m feeling better now after a nap.”

Brackish eyed Milton suspiciously. Milton usually only slept stark naked after being intimate. “Don’t lie to me, you dirty boy.” Brackish said coyly. “What were you doing? It smells like sex in here. Yeah I’m sure you feel *better* now, (nauseated, my ass.)”

Milton laid back down on the bed and covered his face with the flat sheet. “Okay.” he began. “You caught me! I have no self-control. I couldn’t be in that room for more than 5 hours with Kat, she’s so cute. I tried to distract myself, but then I started thinking about all the times you and I have had sex in the labs, and I had to excuse myself. I came back here to...well...yeah.”

“Toss off? Wank? Jerk it? Choke the chicken? Polish your pole? Beat your meat? Spank the monkey?...” Brackish would probably have continued if Milton hadn’t interrupted him.

“Yeah, I get it, you’ve got a lot of terms for it.” Milton peered out from the top of the flat sheet, blushing. He usually found Brackish’s euphemistic humor to be endearing, but right now it was just annoying and embarrassing. 

“Baby, there’s no need to be embarrassed. God knows I’ve had my fair share of wank sessions. Albeit, I’ve never been caught.” he winked at Milton, whose face turned an even darker shade of red. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Kat.”

Milton looked at Brackish. “I hope you don’t consider this being unfaithful. I was thinking about you the majority of the time. You were the one that popped into my head right before I….”

“Busted a nut? Had the Big O? Experienced La Petite Mort?” both men chuckled. Brackish joined his boyfriend on the bed. “Of course I don’t think of this as being unfaithful. I don’t really care who you think about; I just want you to be happy.” He wrapped his arm around Milton’s still covered shoulders, and kissed him on the forehead. “The...uh...smell in this bedroom, though, is making me horny.” 

Milton rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. “I’ve got to get started on dinner, baby.” He retorted. “You’ll have to wait until later.” 

Brackish sighed and watched as his boyfriend got dressed and walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. “What are you making for dinner?” He asked. 

“I was thinking of making chicken marsala.” Milton said. “You liked it last time I made it.” 

“I did, however, last time you made way too much.” Brackish responded. “I was eating it for two days.” 

“Well I don’t know how to reduce the recipe.” Milton said as he collected the ingredients. “You’ll just have to…”

Brackish didn’t hear the end of that sentence, because there was a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” Milton asked, to no one in particular. “Brackish, could you get the door, please?” 

Brackish got up off the bed and walked toward the front door. Before he opened it, he looked through the peephole. When Brackish saw who it was at the door, he stepped back and turned to Milton who was peering into the living room from the kitchen. “It’s Kat and Mandy.” Brackish told him. “What are they doing here?” 

Brackish undid the locks and opened the door. He looked at the girls expectantly. 

“Hi, Dr. Okun.” Mandy began. “Sorry to bother you at home, but Kat just wanted to see if Dr. Isaacs was feeling better.”

Brackish laughed to himself, turned to face the kitchen where Milton was still preparing dinner, and shouted “Hey Milton? The girls wanna know if you’re feeling any better. Are you?”

Milton, again, peered around the doorway to the kitchen, to see the girls standing at the front door. “Um...yeah.” he stammered. “Much better, thanks.” He smiled awkwardly and returned his attention to his cooking.

Despite every fiber of his being telling him to politely conclude this conversation and send the girls on their way, Brackish did the exact opposite. “So, anyway. Dr. Isaacs...Milton is just making us some dinner. I know we’re going to have too much for just the two of us. Would you girls like to come in and join us?”

The girls looked at eachother, nodded and proceeded to enter the dorm. 

“Wow, this one’s much bigger than the one we’ve got.” Mandy commented. 

“Of course it is, Mandy.” Kat began “We’re just interns. They’re big time scientists.”

Brackish chuckled at that. “This is actually meant to be a quad occupancy dorm, but Milton and I paid extra to have it, and since we’ve got seniority, we didn’t have any complaints.” 

Brackish indicated the long couch that was situated in the middle of the living room. “You girls can settle down here, if you’d like. I was thinking about popping in a DVD. You can take a look at our collection and pick one you’d like to watch.”

Kat motioned to Mandy, who proceeded to browse through the DVD collection. Kat sat on the far end of the couch near the kitchen door. When Mandy had chosen the movie she wanted, she gave it to Brackish to put in the machine, then she too made her way to the couch and sat herself on the opposite end. “Should we wait for Milton before we start the movie?” Mandy suggested.

“He’ll be in in a little while. He won’t mind if we start now.” Brackish replied as he made himself comfortable on the couch next to Mandy. 

Brackish could tell that Mandy felt a bit awkward with him sitting so close, so he moved over slightly, gave her a sweet glance, and pressed play on the remote. Mandy smiled coyly back at him.

“Would anyone like some wine?” Milton called from the kitchen. “I’ve got this nice bottle of Cab someone gave me.”

“Yes!” Brackish, Kat and Mandy said in unison. Milton chuckled at the urgency of their response, went to open the bottle, and proceeded to pour four glasses. He brought the glasses two at a time and set them down the side tables next to the couch. “The chicken is in the oven. It’s gonna be about a half an hour.” He sat down on the couch next to Kat who was in the middle of taking a sip of her wine. “Wow, this wine is really good.” Kat commented. “I taste hints of plum, I think. And maybe, Chocolate?” 

“You’ve got quite a refined palate for someone so young.” Milton replied. “Yeah, I think I taste that too.” He smiled at her. “What movie are we watching, anyway?” Milton asked the room

“National Lampoon’s European Vacation.” Brackish replied. “One of your favorites isn’t it, Milton?” 

“Ha, yeah I guess. Favorite dumb movie I suppose.” Milton responded. He looked at Kat who was watching intently. “Have you seen this one?” He asked her.

“Yeah, a long time ago, but I didn’t really appreciate how funny it was because I was just a kid.” Kat replied. “But I usually prefer stuff with more substance, you know?” 

Milton chuckled. “Yeah, me too.” He looked at her sweetly while sipping his own wine. “I’ve got more wine, if you want some more later. It’s a rather big bottle and I don’t want it to go to waste.” 

Kat licked her lips and smiled back at him. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” She said as she continued drinking her wine. 

Soon, dinner was ready. Milton served the others in the living room. They all ate while watching the rest of the movie. Later, after dinner was finished and cleaned up; after they had each had at least two glasses of wine, they decided to put in another movie. Milton picked out Deepwater Horizon. “I hope this one isn’t too dark for you.” He commented to Kat and Mandy. “It’s definitely a strange contrast to the last movie we watched.”

“It doesn’t really matter to me.” Mandy replied.

“Same.” Kat added. They both looked very relaxed, so did Brackish; about as relaxed as Milton felt. He resituated himself on the couch next to Kat and started the movie. At some point during the movie, MIlton noticed that Kat had an interesting habit of biting her lip whenever she looked at him. If it hadn’t been for the wine, he would probably be feeling rather anxious about now; however, with the wine he was feeling emboldened. He moved closer to her; looked at Brackish,who gave him an approving nod; and put his arm around her shoulders. She turned her head rather quickly and looked at him in the eyes. She bit her lip, which emboldened Milton even more. “Kat, I have to admit something to you.” He began. “I think you’re pretty sexy.”

Kat blushed, and glanced at his lips with a look of shy desire.

“I really shouldn’t do this.” MIlton mused. “I’m technically your supervisor.” But the wine and the growing erection in his pants told him otherwise. He closed the remaining distance between himself and Kat; despite his moralities telling him this was a bad idea; he kissed her on the lips. He pulled back briefly to make sure she was okay with it, then continued. It was rather strange to kiss someone who didn’t have stubble. It was rather nice actually. Kat’s face was smooth and her lips were soft and wet. They continued kissing. Milton heard Brackish chuckling to himself. He was sure that Brackish was pretty turned on by this, if not a little jealous.

All of a sudden, Kat pulled back from the kiss. “I’m sorry. I don’t think we should be doing this right now. We barely know each other; we’re both under the influence…”

“I understand.” Milton replied. He removed his arm from her shoulders and moved toward the other end of the couch, away from Kat. “I’m sorry too.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, because I do. I just think we should get to know each other a little better, that’s all.” Kat said, smiling sweetly. 

Milton returned the smile. “You’re right, I would like to get to know you too.”

Kat turned to Mandy who was watching the movie. “Mandy, I think it’s time we made our goodbyes. It’s getting rather late.”

“Aww, but it’s just getting to the good part.” Mandy whined jokingly. “Alright, let’s go.”

When everyone had made their goodbyes and the girls had left, Milton turned to Brackish with a look of disappointment. “Fuck, now I’ve got *this* to deal with.” He gestured toward his half hard cock. Brackish looked at him with a lustful glare. 

“Oh, whatever shall we do with that?” Brackish said in a sing-song voice.

“I don’t know.” Milton said coyly. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well you know, I could really use one of your famous backrubs.” Brackish winked at Milton

“Famous with whom exactly? Milton replied. 

“Oh, shut up and get in the bedroom, you!” Brackish chased Milton into their bedroom and they both took off their clothes. Brackish laid down on the bed on his stomach with his arms folded under his head. Milton got on top of him; straddling his legs on either side of Brackish’s back; sitting in a position that made it easy to give him a massage.

“Oh Mmmh...” Milton moaned softly as his cock rubbed against Brackish’s skin as he began rubbing Brackish’s back starting with the top and moving down. When he reached Brackish’s plump ass, he considered something. 

“Brackish, baby. I know you’ve always been the one to top; but, I thought maybe you’d let me top tonight?”

Brackish chuckled. “Surely you mean you want to ‘bottom’ from the top.”

“No, baby, I would like to be the one to fuck you for a change.” Milton replied.

Brackish rolled his eyes audibly. “Ugh, baby we’ve talked about this before, you know I don’t particularly like it when you call our love making ‘fucking’. It’s so bawdy. We’re not teenagers.” 

“Sorry, baby, I just didn’t know how else to say it. Should I have said ‘I want to be the one to put my penis inside of you?’ that sounds so awkward.” Milton said as he continued to rub Brackish’s back and ass. 

Brackish snorted. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with your desire to have sex with Kat, would it?” 

“I mean I was just thinking about it.” Milton said. “I didn’t see any disapproval from you!”

“And you won’t get it.” Brackish replied rolling over on his back so that he was facing Milton who was still straddling his hips. “You can play out your fantasies with those girls if you want. You have my permission. But when you’re with me…” he grabbed Milton by the hands and flipped him onto the bed so that he was lying on his stomach with his hands held behind his back. “You get fucked by me.”


End file.
